A Lost Ghost Story
by TwinsanitySN
Summary: (Not a Self Insert) A young assassin joins the Mass Effect team after being saved from Mercs seeking vengeance. The team soon finds themselves dealing with a rambunctious teen with barely any memory and a great talent with sniper rifles and pistols. Will her mysterious past finally catch up to her? Or will love? Mass Effect 2 and 3 centered. OC/Kolyat
1. Prologue

**We do not own Mass Effect**

* * *

Harrison stares at the figure of black armor before him as it shoots his bodyguard right in the head, splaying the Batarian's blood over the floor like the painting of a four year old. His breathing shallows as fear deepens in his body as the being turns its head to him. It takes one step towards him and his heart skips a whole beat. He knows he's dead from the single moment that the pistol is raised, aiming at his head. Harrison's blood paints the wall with extravagant beauty.

The figure replaces its pistol to its hip and turns, leaving without a trace. From there it slips into an ally away from sight, heading deeper in the crime infestation of Omega. The individual slides through the shadows, deserving of its name…

The Ghost.

An assassin that asks for little, and performs high, killing the target the very night of assignment. The Ghost has lurked Omega for three years, and no one has a clue to the person under the helmet. One thing is known, The Ghost isn't to be under estimated. Never to be under paid. For there will be consequences.

Celish thankfully transfers her credits to the black armored apparition in her window, and the Ghost takes the credits greatly from the Asari. The figure gives a final salute and merges with the shadows. Never to be seen again.

* * *

The Ghost slips through the window of a worn down apartment checking its Omni Tool for anything new, glad to find nothing. It slides onto the central couch and sighs tiredly before leaning forward and taking off its helmet. The black is forgotten as it erupts to a short cut of blazing Auburn. Green brightens the freckled face as the eyes finally open.

"How did this last kill go?"

A human woman of light skin and jet black hair enters the room, taking a long drag of her cigarette. The Ghost just sighs and stares at the helmet as it rolls onto the floor, giving no hint of looking up. The woman gives a distasteful 'humph' and walks to the kitchen. Ghost can't help but to flinch at the painfully tall high heels the woman wears. Ghost's eyes close as with another sigh.

"Should a girl like me really be doing this?" Ghost asks finally.

The woman lifts her head from her liquor, looking as if she was just insulted. She closes her brown eyes and lets off a soft breath, calming herself down. She opens them once again and fakes a smile, walking up to the girl. She places a falsely reassuring hand on the shoulder of the black armor.

"Of course, now why don't you get some sleep my dear?"

The adolescent girl looks up to the woman with a slight smile, "Yes Carla."

"Good night Maria."

"Night." Maria mutters getting up off the couch. She enters her room, her head low as she closes the door. "I'm not Maria. I'm White, bitch."

White doesn't know when she started to use her last name to refer to herself, but she always found it fitting. She takes off her armor, now only in a mint green sports bra and black boy shorts. White gives off a yawn and slides into her bed, hoping to finally get some proper sleep.

Three whole years since she had woke up on this very bed, in this very building without a single memory in her head, and headache pounding her temples like a flaming hammer. She never knew how she gotten her skill with the sniper rifle and the pistol, but she knows how to rock it when needed. Multiple loud yells and the sound of breaking glass outside her window pulls her from her thoughts. All she can do is roll onto her back and stare at the white ceiling.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around. 97 bottles of beer on the wall."

* * *

"One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer. You take it down, pass it around. No bottles of beer on the wall."

White finishes with a voice tired and cracked. She lets out a weary sigh and rolls to her side, staring out the window. Very few people loom the street outside, very few people come to this neighborhood period. This night is different for there is a large group of Blood pack making their way down the street, very angry. White creeps to the window and presses her ear to the glass, hearing the booming voice of the lead Krogan, "We're looking for the assassin, The Ghost. You've seen her?"

White turns her head to see the Krogan pinning her neighbor, a Turian she knows as Neff, to the wall of the building across the street. She swallows a lump in her throat and jumps out of bed, pulling a large duffle bag out from under the mattress. She piles her clothes, her teddy bear named Mr. Bon Bon, a paper book worth thousands of credits, her black armor, and sniper rifle inside it. She throws on a purplish red shirt, dark blue jeans, and her pistol belt. She reloads her pistol and throws it onto her side, swinging the duffle to her back.

She runs out her room and out the front door leaving Carla behind, like she even cared out the drunkard. She dashes down the stairs and sprints out the back entrance. She slows and carefully creeps down the alley ways, heading out to the slightly more crowded street to the market district. She leaves the current alley and tries to casually walk down the way to the next shadowy alley, when footsteps come up behind her. She turns to be face to face with a Vorcha.

The Vorcha has on armor, Blood pack armor. White backs up a step, her right hand creeping to her pistol. The Vorcha lets out a sound of disgust, or was it a laugh and grabs White's right arm and pulls her close. She coughs at the Vorcha's putrid breath as he starts to speak, "Have you seen Ghost?"

White could feel herself shaking in fear as she closes her eyes. She lets out a stuttering breath and opens her eyes, staring in revulsion at the Vorcha's. "Hell no, if I did I would probably be dead."

She winces as the grip on her arm tightens and the Vorcha lets off a snarl, "I know you're lying you pitiful human, tell me the truth."

White's eyes widen, she licks her lips and lets off a wicked smile, "I don't know where to find Ghost, but I know one thing… you're dead."

She grabs her pistol with her left hand and sends one shot in the Vorcha's head. The Vorcha gurgles on his blood and loses his grip on her arm. She shakes the hand off and puts the pistol back to her hip. She gives the dead Vorcha a grimace of hatred and launches to the next alley. Voices erupt behind her as she tears her way to the next street, and then she can lose them in the markets.

White finds large crowds shuffling down the next street, lightly cursing under her breath as she finds trouble entering. She presses herself on the wall of the building to her left and shimmies against it until she catches a hole the crowds. People pass her, giving her looks of disgust or looks of curiosity. She ignores them, until loud yelling and chaos erupts behind her. She turns and finds the lead Krogan pushing his way through the crowd.

The Krogan doesn't know that she is Ghost, at least not yet, but White knew not the risk her small opening of luck. She fakes shock and waits for other people to start running before running away herself. She runs with all her strength and stamina, dashing through the door to the market district. She turns and finds herself standing right in the middle of the markets and just by the place she wanted to be, the food stand.

White sits on one of the stools in front of the stand and kicks her bag under the counter. She leans forward and gives a sharp whistle to gain the attention of the Turian in charge, he turns and gives the teenager a Turian smirk, "Hey White, what would you like."

White is about to order when she hears heavy footsteps coming from the back of the district, where she had entered. White turns to see the Blood pack Krogan, obviously pissed to no end. He takes a look around and passes the stand without a second glace back. White lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She turns to the Turian, "One of your Varren meat sandwiches please."

The Turian gives her a look of annoyance before turning to make the order, "For the last time, they're not Varren meat."

White grins lightly, "Then explain the bullet wounds I sometimes find in my meat patties and your little exchange with the Blood pack that ended with you leaving carrying a dead Varren."

"You saw that!?" The Turian clears his voice and hands her the sandwich, "How long have you been observing me like that?"

"Ever since I had to peel scales from my sandwich." She says lifting off the top bread slice and starts scratching the meat, "So, what did you tell them about Ghost?"

"How did you know that the exchange involved Ghost, if it really did?" If the Turian could he would narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"That Krogan isn't all too subtle in his search." White states idly aiming her pistol over the counter.

"I just told him what I've been hearing from my customers. Some people have reported that Ghost is a female. They have also seen her in the Apartment District. Some think they saw her enter the building 30 or 31." The Turian blabs, raising his hands.

White smiles and replaces her pistol. She takes a bite of her sandwich and her Omni Tool glows. "Thank you sir, here are the credits for the sandwich."

She slides off her seat and slings her bag back over her shoulder and struts back down the streets. The Turian shakes his head turning back around, "I still can't believe the human is just 19 years old."


	2. Back In Black

**Nicky: Hey everyone. I teamed up with Canarycup and XenionLover411 to bring you this story. I hope you like the beginning and are willing to continue reading, hey maybe even click that review button. Thank you everyone who has Followed and Favorited (Fell-and-Fallen, wildcat717, and .77), it means a lot.**

**Canarycup: Additional thanks to Arkami, Finnish Paragade, ShyScarlett, Ashbandicoot, and dghornick, also for Following and Favoriting. Thanks .77, Fell-and-Fallen, and Finnish Paragade for the reviews.**

**Nicky: Hope to be able to give out more shoutouts in the future, just do what you do, and REVIEW!**

**We do not own Mass Effect. If we did we wouldn't be writing this.**

* * *

_"We're looking for the assassin, The Ghost. You've seen her?"_

_Neff gasps in pain and lack of air as the Krogan presses him onto the wall, "I have, just an hour ago! I saw her go into the window of Carla White! She lives across the street on the tenth floor, last door to the right!"_

_The Krogan grunts approvingly, dropping the dying Turian. Neff scurries away like a roach in light. The Krogan gives off a triumphant chuckle, "We got you now Ghost."_

* * *

White searches the market district, the Krogan nowhere in sight. Her eyes are sharp and her ears pick up every single sound, yet not one sign. She exits the markets and finds people talking frantically, pointing in the direction of her apartment. White doesn't need many guesses to understand what's happening. Carla is in trouble.

She runs down the streets and finds a large crowd surrounding two figures, the Krogan holding a screaming Carla by her hair. Carla pleads for her life as a shotgun is aimed at her stomach, tears flooding down her cheeks. White watches in horror and dashes in an empty alley and drops her bag. With all the speed she can muster she pulls on her black armor and arms herself with her sniper rifle, kicking the lightened bag under a nearby dumpster.

The Krogan tenses his finger on the shotgun's trigger, chuckling happily. Carla gasps and sobs, begging for her life to deaf ears. The Krogan leans in, his hot breath streaming the pale skin of the woman, "Now you will pay for killing my squad leader you good for nothing…"

A concussive shot takes the Krogan's shields down and distracts him from his moment. He lifts his head to the roof of the building where he tore the woman from her bed to see a black figure aiming a snipe in his direction. He drops Carla and roars angrily, aiming his assault rifle in Ghost's direction. The figure places the sniper rifle on her back and gives a half salute, running in the direction of the markets.

The Krogan gives pursuit, growling angrily. Ghost jumps from building to building before using a fire escape to make it to the ground where she dashes through the market doors. She passes a cigarette smoking Elcor, a hissing Vorcha, and a Quarian down on his luck to race into the lower levels of _Afterlife_. The Krogan, as to be expected is at her heels. She sprints to the stair case to the upper level with the raged Krogan, gaining quickly.

Ghost hastens her movements and dashes through _Afterlife, _heading to the exit. She makes it to the door and jogs into the final exit hallway, it was there that she realized how poorly planned this is. A vent grabs her attention, but she has hesitated too long because the Krogan throws her into the side wall. A few Batarians run out of the way and watch with their four eyed gazes. Ghost tries to stand, but the heavy weight of the Krogan's foot on her back prevents her to do so.

She grabs for her pistol, but finds the impact had thrown it off her side and out of arm's reach. She lifts her head to look up the barrel of a shotgun. She grits her teeth and lowers her head, waiting for the pull of the trigger. A loud female voice breaks her out her revere, "What's going on here?"

"Ghost has killed too many people to be alive anymore. She deserves what's coming to her." The Krogan answers angrily.

"So what, how many have you killed? You're no better than that assassin. If killing her is the just thing, then it's only right to kill you too." The voice argues.

The Krogan gives off a thoughtful grunt. At that moment he lessens the pressure on Ghost and she's able to slip away and arm her sniper rifle. The Krogan attempts to fire, but Ghost is faster. The Krogan falls to his knees, a hole in his forehead leaking blood over his horrid features. Ghost stands as she puts her snipe away on her back and gives an exhausted sigh.

"Are you okay?" The woman asks.

White turns her head to fully see the woman. The woman seems to be in her late twenties, early thirties with a head of red hair and green eyes, multiple scars address the left side of her face. Dressed in black armor with a red strip on the right arm and multiple weapons including a grenade launcher shows she means business. Ghost gives a nod as her attention shifts to the other two heavily armed people in the room, a woman of black hair and a man with dark skin. Narrowing her eyes Ghost turns her head to the vent, but doesn't make a move.

"Why save me anyway? You don't know me." Ghost mutters crossing her arms.

"I'm Commander Shepard. I'm building a team to save humans that have been going missing from colonies. I was wondering if you like to join, if you are the assassin Ghost?"

Ghost turns her head to the dead Krogan, before turning back to Shepard, "A dead Specter offering me a chance to save the human race after saving my ass. I even get the chance to get out of this hellhole. The answer is of course yes."

"Welcome to the team." Shepard says brightly offering her hand, "My ship is in docking bay 1, I'll tell Joker to let you on."

Ghost accepts the handshake gratefully, "Great, I'll go pick something up and I'll be right there."

Ghost watches Shepard continues into _Afterlife_ before she moves to exit. Sticking to the shadows, doing her best to stay out of sight as she creeps to the apartment district and to the alley where she had armored up. She pulls her bag out from under the dumpster, checking that everything is still accounted for, before flinging it over shoulder and heading to the docks.

* * *

Joker turns as the airlock opens as a female figure in black armor walks in, a large bag on her back. He had received Shepard's call saying that she had recruited Omega's Ghost. He laughed at the thought that she had really recruited the illusive Omega's Ghost, but as the figure turns her head towards him he finds it no longer funny. Ghost gives him a light salute and struts down the hallway to the elevator. He now regrets laughing at Shepard's abilities.


	3. The New Kid

**CC: Welcome to this new chapter my Mass Effect peoples.**

**Nicky: Sorry for the wait, but please review with thoughts, concerns, and what you would like to see, but remember this is a Kolyat/OC fic.**

**CC: Thank you Dusk Nightmare, Nas4a2, Syryn17, cbosw5, cjbage, edroamaar, and kodokuna 13 for Favoriting and Favoriting, and thank you Nas4a2, Finnish Paragade(By the way we fixed that little error), and Dusk Nightmare for the reviews.**

* * *

Ghost enters the elevator, heading to the crew deck to drop of her few possessions and maybe get a well-deserved shower. As the elevator doors close she stretches her arms over her head and sighs. It has been a long night, killing, and nearly getting killed. The best part is joining the squad on a mission to save the human race. A smile emerges under her helmet as the elevator starts to move.

She hasn't even removed her helmet yet and is not planning to until she is settled onto the ship officially, that and she didn't really want to bother with it. She considered removing it when she met Shepard, or when she actually entered the ship, but went against it. She's not really sure she could trust the people here at the moment, decorated leader or not. She never trusted anyone before, the only reason she's here is for a chance at action, and she was completely sick of Omega. Anything is better than resorting to eating Varren on a daily basis.

The opening elevator doors push away her thoughts as she makes way to the crew quarters. She enters to a room silent, except a snore here and there, and dark. She looks at the rows of bunks bed on the sides of the room, looking for one that is not taken. She makes it to the back of the room to find a completely empty bunk in the left corner. Shifting her bag higher onto her shoulder she opens the top locker on the bunk bed's side and unpacks her possessions, climbing onto the upper bunk to carefully put Mr. Bon Bon by her pillow.

She takes out some clothes from the bag before adding the bag to the locker and locking it up. Ghost exits the crew quarters and heads to the woman's showers. She enters and removes her helmet, shaking her head. She lays it at her feet and runs a hand through her sweat laced hair. She can't help remember the instance two months ago when she broke down and shaved her head.

* * *

_She had just made it home from a kill. Her body was shaking out of fear and regret. Carla was asleep and White was thankful. She stepped into the bathroom, and glared at her reflection, at her shoulder length hair. Tears ran down her cheeks as emotion flooded her very being._

_Without thinking she grabbed the razor she and Carla shared for shaving their legs and started running it into her hair, orange hair hitting the ground like some odd rain. In the end she stared at her newly bald head for an hour until Carla awoke. Carla gave her hell, slapping and hitting her until she was black and blue. White went to sleep bald and bruised. Needless to say she didn't sleep a wink that night._

* * *

Her hair had recovered, now about an inch long and darker than she had remembered. Shaking away the thoughts she removes her armor, letting it hit the floor carelessly before placing it on the counter next to the sink and laying her clean clothes on top. She slowly steps into the showers, using the middle of the three.

The hot water cascading down her back brought relief to her stressed muscles and a sigh of release leaves her lips. She taps the wall opening a panel holding shampoo, only the military standard though. That didn't bother her. It just means no one can make a bomb easily with it. As she lathers her hair and turns around to face the wall to rinse out the soap, the door opens.

White freezes as she hears footsteps enter, a blush flushes her face as she slowly turns off the water and scales the shower wall to her clothes. She turns her head slightly to see a middle aged woman step into the shower on turn on the one to the left. White swallows a lump of her throat as she slips on some orange boy shorts and red shorts. She shakes the moisture out her hair before quickly sliding on her green shirt. She pulls on some black socks and picks up her armor, making haste out the door.

White could swear she heard a breath of laughter before she left the bathroom, but a deep yawn shoves it to the back of her mind as she heads back into the crew quarters and climbs into her new bunk. She yanks the metallic privacy curtain closed and lies down. With a sigh she pulls Mr. Bon Bon to her chest and slowly drops into sleep.

* * *

_White opens her eyes to pure darkness. She turns her head to find she's lying down, unable to move any other part of her body. The ground beneath her feels like cold metal and the air above her is still, almost sterile. Pain penetrates her hands, her wrists, her feet, and her eyes feel like they're being pulled out. A scream leaves her throat, but it's far different from what she has heard before._

_It's high pitched, youthful, like it's from a small girl of about five or six. The pain recedes and White looks down her body, to see the body of a young girl in a hospital gown. Long bright orange hair lies under her like a brightly colored blanket, reaching her elbows at least. Tears fill her eyes and her head becomes foggy. Darkness descends on her once more._

* * *

White wakes with a gasp, light filtering through the curtain announcing the start of a new day. With Mr. Bon Bon still held close to her chest in her right arm, she parts the curtain by her head and finds many people in uniform heading out the door, talking, teasing, and laughing. She waits for the last person, a woman of blonde hair, to leave before sitting up and placing Mr. Bon Bon on the bed and pushing the curtain completely back. She slides off the bed and starts to exit the room. She finds herself walking around the elevator to the mess hall, many steaming bowls on the counter in front of the kitchen.

White groans, stretching her arms over her head, as she walks towards the food. People look at her with surprise and curiosity as she passes by. Without hesitation White grabs a bowl of food, turning right into some muscled woman. With a gasp White jumps back to see Shepard right in front of her. Nearly dropping her bowl White salutes, "Commander!"

"So that's what you look like beneath the armor Ghost. Aren't you a little young to be a famous assassin?" Shepard responds.

White lowers her hand, irritation on her face, "As long as you can handle a gun, you can be an assassin I say. Besides, I'm 19. I've been an official adult for a year and as of 2152 CE that makes me of drinking age."

Shepard raises an eyebrow at the young woman, "I guess having you on my ship is legal, but in order to make you an official member of my squad I need your real name."

White smiles lightly, "Maria White is my name, but I prefer to be called White."

Shepard returns White's smile, "Well White. Welcome to the Normandy."

"Thank you Commander." White nods before passing Shepard and sitting at one of the cafeteria tables.

"Well, this is going to be fun." White mutters under her breath as she finally does a full examination of her food, "Hey, this has fur on it!"


	4. Illusive Questions

**Nicky: Hi!**

**CC: Here's the brand new chapter!**

**Nicky: Thank you PoisonedChuugoku, Seriena4, for the favorites and follows. An extra thanks to PoisonedChuugoku, Nas4a2, and Becka3490!**

* * *

White wanders the streets she has spent all her short memory getting to know in final goodbye. She is on shore leave as Shepard is out shopping, and planning on joining the Commander in _Afterlife _for a couple drinks and chance get to know her and the rest of the team better a little later. A figure catches her eyes as she passes the counter to a small shop. The all so familiar figure is one of pale skin and painfully high heeled shoes, Carla. White barely has time to hasten her step as the woman's voice echoes all over Omega, "Maria!"

_'__Shit!' is_ White's only thought as the woman's footsteps approach her frozen back. She turns on her heels and gives a forced smile, "Hey Carla, I see you didn't get shot last night."

"Why didn't you come home last night?!" Carla bursts, causing White to tense immensely.

Footsteps approach White from behind and a comforting hand lies on her shoulder. She turns her head to the black hair woman whose name she has learned is Miranda. Carla glares at the woman, gritting her teeth angrily, White looks at Miranda to see the distinct blue glow of biotics rippling across the woman's skin, "My Commander as invited Maria onto her team. Unfortunately we had not been informed she under your care as her Guardian."

Miranda looks at White out of the corner of her eye crossly. Carla is flabbergasted by Miranda's statement yet her surprise simmers to white hot anger as she glares daggers at White, "I would not allow this! Maria is to stay on Omega under my care!"

White's temper sears and she takes an infuriated step towards the woman, barring her teeth and her fingers tight on the pistol on her hip, "Stay on Omega and continue to be the assassin I don't want to be anymore! You have forced me even when I gave up! Then for what, for you to steal away my well-earned credits and the only food you fling my way is nutrition paste for dextro-amino species. If I wasn't smart enough to read the label I would be poisoned you bitch."

White's fury even scares Miranda, as she lets go of the girl's shoulder and back away with wide eyes. Eyes descend on the three, her cry attracting people from as far away as the other side of Omega who are seeking a good human catfight. People part as Shepard marches into the scene. Concern and anger paint the Commander's face, scaring Carla out her wits.

With a shaky salute Carla straightens, "C… Commander S…Shepard! I thought you dead, and yet I see you here… on Omega."

Shepard glares at the woman, "Is that all true, that you have forced her to illegal actions against her will and you tried to poison her too?"

Carla couldn't seem to stop shaking. Every time she tries to speak it comes out as a stuttered mess, and as she did so she slowly started to back up, finally breaking heel and falling backward. With a final huff of breath she gives up, "I'll let her stay on your team if you don't tell anyone about this."

Shepard's lips become a thin line at the woman, her eyes narrowing in a glare. After a moment or more the Commander gives off a final sigh as she turns to the fuming teen beside her, enjoying the look of mirth in White's eyes and lips.

* * *

"The next thing I know the woman next to him jumps into a dumpster yelling, 'Don't shoot!'." A slurred laugh exits Whites lips gleefully, "I haven't even pulled the trigger on any of them."

Shepard and Jacob laugh merrily while Miranda stares at the teen curiously. The girl has downed the majority of a bottle of Batarian Ale, and was fine, but the moment she switched to Asari wine she started to act like a total drunkard. Not even Shepard can handle a shot of Batarian Ale before she started asking the empty booth next to her where the bathroom is. Miranda shakes her head and sips at her gin. Today had no combat, but it was eventful none the less, and no doubt will make an interesting report for the Illusive Man to read.

* * *

White wakes the next day with a massive headache and a bout of vomit erupting to the back of her throat. With a pained swallow and an extra squeeze of Mr. Bon Bon she sits up to find her head spinning intensely. Why did she switch to Asari wine? With a pained groan she replaces Mr. Bon Bon in his special seat and shoves the curtains back, to hiss at the incoming light. The shock causes her to lose her balance and fall off her bunk, hitting the floor with a loud _thump!_

Groaning once again she gets up and slumps to her locker, forcefully opening it to find her paper book falling to the floor. Muttering a silent curse White kneels to pick it up, only to have something fall out. She picks it up with the other hand and lifts it to the light. A camouflage patterned dog tag without any sort of number or anything like that, just a name, _'__Maria'_.

She was wearing it on the day she woke up those three years ago. With a sigh her eyes flick to Mr. Bon Bon, remembering he was under her arm that day. They are the only hints to her past, very small, very little, with no important information what so ever. Yet they were something and she would be crushed if something would happen to either. She embraces the thought as her fingers close around the tag, a tear gracing her cheek.

She replaces the book in her locker and grabs the tag's chain with her now free hand. The other hand grabs another part of the chain, widening the hole enough to slip it over her head. The chain is cold on the exposed skin of her tank top. White slams her locker closed as she heads into the mess hall for breakfast. Groaning as her hangover continues to ravage her body.

* * *

A high pitched whistle echoes in the room. Synthetic eyes narrow at the screen before him, his finger gracing the crystal edge of his glass, a half burned cigar held tightly in the other hand. An old file, covered in the metaphorical dust of three years of abandonment, once more open to the eyes of one a the few who are still allowed to peer at the data it holds. A file newly opened by a distant fear, and sense of curiosity, new information and old hunches, all at the reader's fingertips. An ancient threat to Cerberus slowly unveils and all the man in charge can do is try to stay calm and hope it's just an old sense of paranoia.

_The Artemis Project._


	5. The Check Up

**Nicky: Really, no comments on the last chapter. Is it that bad?**

**CC: I don't know, but we did get new Follows and Favorites, thanks blitz129, Umbra Insidiatori, war sage, and Randall Boggs.**

**Nicky: Please review. We will give you cookies!.**

**CC: Maybe not cookies, but we will try to update faster.**

* * *

White gives a large yawn as she stretches her sore arms over her head. She enters to see everyone sitting to breakfast, but seeing people with food is a different matter. No one had any in front of them. White looks up at the counter to see steaming bowls left untouched. She approaches and looks into one, no fur, it even has a spoon already in it.

Yesterday the food wasn't too bad, take off the fur and it was quite decent. Better than Varren sandwiches for sure. White sits down to many odd glances from the other people at the table. She grabs the end of the spoon and attempts to eat, attempt being the keyword in this situation. The spoon doesn't even give a hint of budging.

White changes the grip and pulls, pushes, even turns the bowl upside down. The spoon doesn't move. With a growl she tries one more time, groaning in exertion. With a pop the food and spoon fly out the bowl, right onto the side window of the med bay. The spoon is still lodged deep into the food.

"What is in this stuff, super glue?" White mutters walking up the window and grabbing the spoon once more. She puts her foot on the glass and pulls with all her strength, but it doesn't come off. With a huff White gives up, her face red from the strain she had already put into the task, "Never thought I would miss Varren meat."

White turns and steps away, but a voice behind her causes her to freeze, "Where do you think you're going?"

Slowly turning, White sees a middle aged woman with gray and white hair, her arms crossed over her chest. The woman's expression is friendly and her smile teasing, but what freaks White out is her outfit. The one piece suit, the gloves, obviously a doctor's outfit, and doctors mean needles. Licking her lips and looking for a sign of Shepard, Miranda, or even Jacob to help her out this, but finds no one. Carefully sorting her thoughts she finally clears her throat and speaks, "To the woman's restroom for a shower, Ma'am."

"I would rather you to remove the food from my window or the very least receive a full medical examination that I haven't had a chance to give you." The doctor responds gesturing in the direction of the med bay with a tilt of her head.

"I'll get a putty knife." White replies hastily turning around, but the doctor is fast as she catches White's shoulder and pushes her in the direction of the med bay.

"Come on, you can't avoid a checkup forever." The doctor chimes in motherly way.

"I was hoping that I can." White mutters in defeat, "So what's you name Doc?"

"Dr. Chakwas and yours is Maria White, better known as the Ghost of Omega."

"Shepard told you, didn't she?" White asks, though she was sure she knew the answer.

"I also read your medical file, or should I say your lack of a medical file." Dr. Chakwas admits as the doors open before the two.

"I have a medical file."

"An empty one, which is the reason this examination is so important. It will help future doctors in later days." Chakwas explains as she seats White down on the table next to her little office.

"Seeing it that way, I will participate. Yet that doesn't mean I'll like it." White sighs.

"If everything goes right, I won't have to use needles." Chakwas says as she opens one of her desk's drawers and takes out an otoscope, "Now let's get a good look at those ears."

"If everything goes right, and when was the last time that happened to me in my life?" White murmurs lightly.

Chakwas presses the scope into White's left ear and her eye brows go up slightly. White stares at the doctor through the side of her eye, "What's wrong?"

Dr. Chakwas lowers the otoscope and carefully runs her thumb through the hair around Whites temple. Her expression becomes serious as she stands straight. Chakwas pushes a button to lower a metallic privacy curtain over the windows and starts typing at the terminal by the table where White is sitting. With a turn of her head she acknowledges White fully and gives a stern command, "Lay down, I'm going to need to scan you."

"What's wrong Doc?!" White asks and she shifts to lie down, staring intently at the scanner above her. A shockwave of Déjà vu hit White at the sight, as if she has done this a million times before.

"There is what seems to be medical scaring in the walls of your ears and on your temples."

White lies there stunned by the announcement. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Yet she finds her mouth continue opening and closing like a gaping fish. Her eyes widen as the room becomes dark, letting her body freeze as the scanning blue light runs across her body. The light left an odd tingling feeling in White's body.

As soon as it started the scanning was finished, the lights turn back on, and data swarms into the doctor's Omni tool. Obviously what the data says is past shocking, for it causes Chakwas's eyebrows to rise to the ceiling and she stumbles into her seat. White wasn't slow to notice that and fear hits her like a charging Krogan.

"Doc…?"

The door opens and Shepard rushes in with a concerned expression. She stops at the sight of White on the table lying under a scanner. After a second Shepard snaps her head to Dr. Chakwas, "I saw the light of a scanning in here, what happened?"

"Commander, I found medical scarring around her temples and in her ear. I wanted to know if she had any brain damage in the past that might affect her in combat that wasn't in her file. When I scanned her I got more than I expected." The Doctor forwarded the information to Shepard's Omni tool, while White lies frozen on the table.

Shepard starts reading, her face soon showing shock and fascination. She turns off her Omni tool and shakes her head. With a sigh she turns to White and narrows her eyes, "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Nicky: Ya, that's right, a cliffhanger. BAM!**


	6. What's In My Body?

**CC: Okay guys now for the treat.**

**Nicky: Yep it's that time in the story.**

**CC: Main author switch!**

**Nicky: Before I was the main author, but since people were asking for more description and longer chapters we turn to the only one with that kind of writing.**

**CC: ME!**

**Nicky: So you guys might see a different in writing style and see it turn more into the Prologue kind of material. (Only a lot longer) **

**CC: Enjoy ya guys!**

**Nicky: Thanks taylorjohn. jero, sacredsymbol821, biokon, Fringilla, and Diamond1502 for following and Favoriting, and an extra thanks to Nas4a2, Dusk Nightmare, Diamond1502, and taylorjohn. jero for the reviews. Hope to see more soon!**

* * *

White stares blankly at Shepard, her green eyes trembling in fear as her skin pales to the tone of tissue paper. What can a scan show that needs explaining? The possible head damage that brought her memory loss, wait, no that can't be it. Chakwas said that there was more than a head injury. But what could the scan show? White's lips tremble with the question, her answer coming out a nervous stutter, "What is to explain? Is it that my memory, because I can't remember anything past three years ago."

Chakwas examines her Omni tool with increased interest, "That would explain the swelling in the hippocampus," She turns her head to the two confused woman in the room and sighs, "The part of the brain that holds memory."

"But it's been three years. Shouldn't the swelling have gone down?" Shepard is quick to observe, her voice both confused and curious.

"There are a number of chemicals that could prolong the swelling for multiple years Commander, but I know of none that could make the swelling permanent. The scan had showed evidence that the swelling has already started to go away, she should regain her memory in a timeframe ranging from a matter of days to a few more weeks, maybe a month or two. I doubt that she would remember anything significant for a much longer time than that."

Shepard looks back down to White, who in the meantime is trying to wrap her mind around the doctor's words. Her memory should be coming back. Doesn't that explain her nightmare a few days back? Does that mean her nightmares would become more frequent… or will she remember better times… if there are any?

"White, that is not all the scans picked up."

White lifts her head to the commander's voice, her eyes off and wandering. Her focus is off kilter and flying in the air, but the Commander's next words push it all back in line, "You are 45% cybernetics."

White could feel herself almost fall off the table. Her head is awash in disbelief and shock. Cybernetics, little machines making up nearly half of her body, and she didn't even have a clue! Blinking a few times she tries to convince herself that she heard Shepard wrong, but how could she have. No other phrases that come even close come to her mind.

"C… cybernetics… in me, 45% of me. I… I…" White can't even end the sentence without resorting to her favorite words, "Son of a bitch. I'm a cyborg!"

Dr. Chakwas can't help but lay out a dry laugh at the girl's exclamation, "You can say that. There are cybernetics in your joints, in your eyes, in your ears, in your nose, even in her liver, kidneys, and other major organic filters. They heighten your senses, quicken your reflexes, and make it harder for you to be poisoned, and, on a lesser note, intoxicated."

"That explains the Batarian Ale." White mutters under her breath, "Why would I have cybernetics, I mean, I…"

White slumps and places her head in her hands, staring at the floor. Her eyes are motionless and she gazes at a suddenly interesting spot by her foot, her mind moving at a million miles her per hour, "I'm not normal. I thought I was a teen, like every other with an obsession to guns and killing, but… the cybernetics… the… son of a bitch. Why me, why the funk is it me!?"

Shepard sighs sorrowfully, laying a hand on the adolescent's shoulder. Tears hit the floor as White breaks down into a fit of sobbing with her hands completely cover her face. The tips of her fingers dig into her forehead, causing streams of blood to slowly roll from the skin, "I didn't want this. I never in the brief life I've known wanted to me a cyborg… freak."

Her last word was little more than a whisper, lost in a renewed fit of sobs. Soon she sat up, tears and drying blood covering her face. Shortly after her strength leaves her and she lies back, staring at the scanner. The feelings of Déjà vu and familiarity becoming a comfort for her as she strains at ask the only question on her mind. With trembling lips she asks, "Is there anymore… stuff to tell me?"

Shepard looks to Dr. Chakwas who shakes her head. White bites her lip, slightly relieved, but feeling so very broken. She soon drifts off to a comforting sleep, Shepard taking it upon herself to carry the teen back to her bunk in the crews quarters, laying Mr. Bon Bon in White's arms. With a sigh Shepard takes one last look at White before pulling the privacy curtain and leaving the room. She has to leave for important business, for she has a scientist to recruit.

* * *

White wakes to a dull darkness, very little light filter through the curtain. Stretching she sits up, soon having her head fall into her right hand. She is still in shock from the information she gained from the scan. Carefully White addresses her body, finding the faint medical scars of surgery, obviously very good surgery to leave such subtle scars. White stops and stares at the black band on her left wrist.

She opens her Omni tool in a flurry, searching for any information that can point her to what had happened to her, is the cybernetics from a lifesaving surgery after a brutal accident, or is she… White couldn't find the way to end that thought. Is she really a Maria, not a Megan, or a Rebecca? The Omni tool flushes with possible leads, but after hours of reading nothing significant shows. Only news of colonies going missing comes to her attention, missing human colonies.

With interest Maria finds many news reports of human colonies going missing. The human colony Freedom's Progress and many others are gone, totally empty, kidnapped by some mysterious force. Those that haven't been abducted are flagged as at risk. Horizon, Ferris Fields, and many more, the alliance says they are posting soldiers and anti-aircraft canons onto the colonies to help stop the abducting, but nothing is for sure.

This is no doubt why she is here, but what is doing this. Turning to Mr. Bon Bon, she gives a dismissing nod as she turns her Omni tool off. Sliding off her bed, White heads out the room. Passing the mess hall and entering the elevator she decides to slowly figure things out and not bombard some sorry sucker with questions. For now she needs to meet the other people of the ship.

Her first destination, well, hell she doesn't know. Her first thought is to wing it and just greet the first person that looks in anyway interesting. Stepping out the elevator, she inhales the recycled air of the CIC, her eyes looking around. With one step she is greeted by a fellow red head, a red head with an obnoxiously friendly smile, even if it is classified as small. In her best attempt to not insult the woman she fakes a smile and tilts her head kindly, "Hello, I'm White."

The woman nods in understanding, "I'm Yeoman Chambers, but you can call me Kelly."

There is an aching feeling in White's stomach that this woman is seemingly too friendly and that her first instinct is to well… get away as soon as possible. Faking another smile she starts to turn away, "Nice to meet you Kelly, um… I think I'm being called over there."

Pointing at nothing White struts away, breaking into a slight jog as Kelly turns back around. Stopping and looking over her shoulder White tries her best to gather her ruffled wits. With a sigh White looks around, her eyes stopping at the hallway to the Pilot's area. She slowly approaches, eyeing the seemingly boring people working on the sides of the hallway. As she enters a blue bulb by the Pilot catches her attention.

Stepping towards the bulb her curiosity peaks, "What is this thing?"

To her surprise, the bulb speaks, "I am the ships AI. I am known as E.D.I."

"An AI?" White asks lightly.

"Yes an AI and it's really annoying."

White turns are head as the Pilot's chair swings around revealing a man with a short beard and a baseball cap. White turns her head and gives E.D.I a smirk, "Better not annoy me, I know how to hack into a door or two, no doubt I can find my way to the AI core and pull a few wires."

The Pilot laughs, smiling widely, "Tell me when you do that, I'll make sure to lend you my soldering gun."

"Tampering with my hardware is strictly forbidden Ms. White." E.D.I. informs.

"It's not Ms. White, AI, it's just White." The teen spits angrily.

"Why White? Why not red or orange?" The Pilot jokes.

"Don't push it Pilot. I'm stronger than I look." White teases.

"And I have brittle bones disease. Not a good combination."

White smiles, lifting her head to the stars beyond the window, "You chose a fine job Brittle Bones, barely having to move, and such a fantastic view, who wouldn't want that kind of job?" White speaks softly.

"My name is not Brittle Bones, its Joker."

"Not anymore." White replies with a teasing smile, turning around she gives an over the shoulder wave, "Bye Brittle Bones."

* * *

White exits as the elevator stops in engineering. Her footsteps echo across the metal floor as she walks around to investigate. The after opening two sets of door she finds herself looking into a room with terminals and the drive core in the back. Two engineers catch her attention, a man and a woman. She enters with trained stealth.

"The new armor reinforcements really threw off the gravimetric profiles, but engines are good to go. I rebalanced the Gilbourne coefficients and adjusted the anterior intake on the second tier stabilizers." The woman says in a Scottish accent.

The man turns to her with a joking smile, "I love it when you talk dirty."

White stands for a few minutes, confused and amused. Finally she decides to to speak, "So that is how engineers talk dirty, oh how everything makes sense now."

The engineers turn around to see White standing there with a smile of her lips and a tall stance, her hands held behind her back.

The man scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, "You heard that?"

White nods with a widening smile, "I won't tell anyone."

The man lets off a breath, "Oh thank you."

White laughs, "So you're the engineers that keep this vessel running. I honestly didn't know what to expect with a ship like this and the highly important mission that is saving the humanity."

The woman smiles, "Cerberus chose us specially, it is a great honor."

The man pipes in, "I jumped at the chance to help kick the Collectors right in their daddy bags."

White smiles openly, "I'm honored with the privilege to go out to field and shoot them through my scope."

"But first why not have to privilege to join us in some Skyllian Five Poker." The Man asks with and almost evil smile.

"Oh you're on engineer." White responds with a follow up smile just as demonic.

* * *

White walks out the engineering, her Omni tool aglow as she counts her numerous winnings. She doesn't know if it was her glorious wit or pure luck, but she put Kenneth in his place much to the amusement of Gabby. Whatever it was she is two hundred and fifty credits richer.

She finds herself riding the elevator back to the CIC, hoping to actually talk to Jacob without slurring her words as a drunkard. Upon leaving the elevator she finds the door to the science lab actually green, not red like earlier. Obviously curiosity takes her and she enters the room with the doors hissing closed behind her. Her eyes look around before finally landing on the figure behind the desk of the room. Her eyes watch as he types with three fingered hands on his little console.


	7. Old Memories

**Nicky: Hello, now you might find something is a bit different.**

**CC: We combined the first and second chapters.**

**Nicky: Do mind that there will be some editing earlier in the story.**

**CC: Nothing too big, just spelling, grammar, and adding more detail here and there.**

**Nicky: But now we're adding a new chapter.**

**CC: Thanks LittleCross, writingNOOB, Freya's Knight, Eclipse-Sol, InfiniteGenesis, and yahiro365 for favoriting and following.**

**Nicky: And thank you Nas4a2, writingNOOB, Dusk Nightmare for the reviews.**

**Both: Most of all, thanks XenionLover411 for the help on this chapter!**

* * *

Luther slowly scrolls through a datapad, sadness and sorrow in his eyes. His eyes flick from picture to picture as they paint the screen. Every once in a while his gaze switches to the old uniform in his closet, the Cerberus insignia on the shoulder giving him shivers along his spine. The cool glass under his fingers beckons once more as he turns his gaze back down. The little three year old grinning girl in the arms of a younger and happier version of him brings tears to his eyes.

His wife Laura enters with slow steps as she lays a hand on his shoulder. She never knew the girl, and never understood the grief her husband has towards her. Every conversation about the little girl soon dwindles into silence, full of sadness and regret that pierces her heart with needles of pain. All she can do is look at the pictures with him, and guess. How good she has gotten at that over the years amazes her.

Laura's eyes examine the girl once more. Observing the girl's plump lips, big ears, and solid green eyes, sliding across slightly curling auburn hair, freckled skin, and the white jump suit in which she is clothed, finally landing on the Cerberus symbol on the suit's shoulder. Who is this girl? Why does Luther have such sorrow her?

* * *

White examines the Salarian for numerous seconds, spying the scars on his aged skin, the broken horn, and the wide knowledgeable eyes. White felt nervous being in the same room as him, not knowing who he is, or any bit of his personality. She turns to examine the machinery on the right side of the room. She carefully examines the items by sight, eyeing a strange bug in a glass case muttering, "A Salarian on a Cerberus ship, humanity is getting desperate."

She soon turns and faces the alien head on, "So what's an old Salarian like you doing on a Cerberus ship?"

The Salarian tilts his head up to White, his knowledgeable eyes gleam kindly as they examine White for the first time, "Technically not old. Humans live approximately a century. Salarian's only half that time. Reapers threat to all species, not just human. Knowledge of Collectors valuable."

It takes many seconds for White to comprehend the Salarian. In the meantime of her thinking, she opens her mouth and stands there like an idiot, raising a finger into the air. She likes Salarians as a species with their high IQs and wide eyes, but their speech can be the death of her.

"That is true." White says waving her finger absently, "The Collectors need to be researched. Not much is known of them."

She heard people mention the Collectors. She knows what they are from talk on the streets of Omega. They are a race that has access to advanced technology and are usually seen when preforming covert operations. They usually take people with natural 'unique' properties, yet not a whole race.

The Salarian nods his head as the door behind White swooshes open. White turns to see Commander Shepard entering with a firm gate, signaling that she is here for important business. White immediately salutes, causing the older woman to waves her hand dismissively.

"May I speak with Mordin in private for a minute?" Shepard says hardly, barely asking.

White nods and rushes out the room, entering the CIC. With a sigh she looks at the time on her Omni tool, 6:00 pm. She nods and turns to the elevator, really not wanting to see what's for dinner tonight.

She enters the mess hall to see only one bowl was taken, and a man throwing up in the corner. White holds in a dry heave as she turns to the crew quarters. She doesn't need dinner anyway. She undresses in the empty room and puts on some pajamas before wearily climbing the ladder to her bed. She lies on her bunk and slowly closes her eyes.

* * *

_A dull ache fills White's body as she opens her eyes to a tiny shadows filled room. She props herself on her elbow as she takes in the room fully. Empty of everything except a desk, toilet, and the cot where she lay. She lies for many minutes as the tingling pain in her body starts to increase uncomfortably, but she tries to ignore it as she stares at the door on the far wall. A glint of light soon causes her to turn her head._

_She slowly stands, noting how everything is starting to come to her as larger than she had expected and approaches a window on the side wall, only to look down three layers of metal walkways to a large concrete room. White blinks as she takes another step towards the window, pulling herself to her tiptoes and pressing her nose into the cold glass. It all seems eerily familiar._

_The door opens revealing a tall man, the white suit he wears decorated with a Cerberus symbol on his shoulder. The depressed creases on his young features making him look much older than he is. He approaches her and kneels to her side._

_White is disturbed, not only by the fact that she feels that she has met this man before, but how he has to kneel to be eye level to her. White is short for her age, yes, but not that short. She carefully flicks her eyes to her hands, to see that they are awfully small and youthful. A six year old's hands, but every joint raw and covered in stitches. Her eyes follow her arm to a white sleeve, loose to her skin and comfortable._

_"__Hey Temis, still a little sore from surgery?" The man asks lightly._

_White's shoots up immediately at the name he called her. It rings so many bells in her head, but they are muffled and she can't seem to locate them in the haze. She can only stare back into the man's eyes, sadness dipping into her as they droop somberly._

_"__It's okay if you're mad at me, but I wasn't told that this would happen. I'm so sorry that this happened."_

_Tears fill White's eyes, her lips opening as she starts to speak, but what words she has no clue, "My body hurts! I no like it! Make it stop Luther!"_

* * *

White's eyes open, a sob rushing through her. Her eyes close again as she presses her face into her pillow, tears running out her eyes and sobs shaking her body. Poor Mr. Bon Bon as he is squeezed tightly as White continues to cry into the night.

Some of the other crew wake slightly, and lay quietly in pity. Kelly rises from her bunk and climbs White's ladder. She places her hand on White's shoulder, "Are you okay."

Her only answer is a swift slap in the face, knocking her off the ladder. She lifts herself somewhat painfully, but has learned one thing. It would be safer to leave White alone tonight and try again later.

The next morning White sighs as her nude form is placed under the steaming water of her morning shower. Her dog tag swinging on her neck as she leans onto the wall in front of her, her forehead laying on her right arm. Her eyes follow it closely. Her head tilts as she notices something unusual. The tag is dripping brownish liquid.

She straightens as she holds the tag before her. Maria stares head on into her glare. White turns it over and notices a large brown splotch on the back has washed off slightly. She rubs her thumb over the rest of the splotch, finding it to be blood that has dried on years ago. What she her rubbing reveals shocks her, causing the tag to slip out her fingers.

The tag stops its drop suddenly as the chain catches it, the light glinting off its newly cleaned surface. The Temis shines as the tag lands on White's chest. White slowly drops to her knees, her freckled skin unusually pale.

* * *

_"__Luther has kidnapped the subject!" A voice bursts through the darkness as light practically blinds White._

_She blinks and she realizes she is being carried as another runs with her tight in his grip, her body weak and her vision slightly blurry. She looks over herself, seeing she's somewhere in her middle teen years and in a hospital gown. Behind the man's shoulder are guards waving pistols racing up from behind._

_A gasp leaves her lips as she turns her head to the man holding her. To find Luther from her dream, his face full of fear and determination. Fear and rage fills White as they continue down the hallway._

_"__Luther, what the hell are you doing? You could be killed!"_

_Luther keeps his attention in front of them, "I can't let them do this to you anymore. I can't let you be hurt like this."_

_White freezes in shock, "You risk your life for my freedom?"_

_Luther only nods. White stares at her hands sadly, "There is no freedom. I will still remember this place."_

_"__Not for much longer."_

_Luther's voice is sure and stern. He quickens his pace as the two reach a large set of doors that open to pure light. The light fills all of White's senses till…_

* * *

Darkness.

"Do you think she is still able to continue the mission in this state?" A muffled voice approaches Whites hearing.

"I'm not sure anymore. Kelly found her in the shower like this. She could fall in the heat of battle if this isn't dealt with." A slightly clearer voice responds.

"Shock from the news of her implants maybe triggering this reaction, suggest relaxation, bed rest, shore leave to do something fun maybe. Have other ideas, but the results can be problematic." The foggy voice of Mordin rings.

"The Citadel recently finished working on that new human ward. Maybe we can bring her there?" Miranda suggests.

"Good idea. I got some business to do there anyway so way not? We can go there now since we have Garrus back on the team." The voice of Shepard states dismissively.

The group mutters agreements as they leave. White can only continue to lay there on the medical table, enjoying the cold metal under her skin. Maybe a trip to the Citadel will be good for White, it's definitely better than Omega.

* * *

Margret slumps into her seat, her job having drained her mind and body. She stares at the painting on the wall above her desk, a sigh running through her lips. Her hand pulls through her tightly curled hair, her brown skin shiny with sweat. Her eyes close and her lips pull together followed by tired sigh. She leans over her desk and passively looks through the many data pads that litter it.

Every pad is tossed aside, not even being read. They are all just old plastic surgery, cybernetic implant, and emergency surgery reports, but one pad she throws too far, causing it to slide to the floor. With another sigh she pushes out her legs, scooting the chair back as she leans forward. She reaches for the pad with a squeak as she stretches her arm to its limit. She grabs the pad and pulls back quickly.

She searches the title with curiosity for _TOP SECRET _lines the top in bold red letters. She slowly scrolls till her body freezes. _The Artemis Project_, something she remembers all too well. Tears fill her eyes as the pad falls to the floor, the picture of a six year old auburn haired girl strapped to a table covered in Medi-gel and bandages plastered to its screen.

After many seconds of being frozen in her chair, Margret shoots out of the room. She is determined to find the people who would want to do such things to the little girl, and have revenge and she knows just the person to go to. Yet it's going to cost her.


End file.
